That Fuzzy Feeling
by Twilight Sheep
Summary: Longshot can't shake that fuzzy feeling whenever Smellerbee is around...but it's only going to get more awkward between the two. LongshotSmellerbee.


Hey! I might as well jump on the Longshot/Smellerbee bandwagon and write this. Takes place after Lake Laogai. Let's just see how bad Longshot's hormones get...

* * *

Chapter One: At the Hospital

It was awfully quiet in the waiting room as a tall, young man paced back and forth. Sitting on a small bench was a young female, maybe about thirteen years of age. Her companion was about fifteen, maybe sixteen to the most. No matter, they were anxious about the news and were practically biting their already dirty and uncleaned nails.

"...Is a Longshot and a...Smellerbee? Okay, Longshot and Smellerbee, are these two people present?" A young nurse walked into the waiting room holding a small wooden clipboard and wearing a nurse's cap.

Smellerbee shot up from her seat and zoomed to the nurse.

"Yeah, yeah, we're present! You need us?" she asked, anxiously. Longshot followed her but not as anxious.

The nurse nodded and beckoned the two to follow her as they were lead down the small hospital corridor. Longshot could see other patients, wheezing, coughing and sleeping. Smellerbee focused on following the nurse.

The nurse decided to start up a conversation with the two. After all, where they were going, it would take a while. The room was on the other side of the building.

"So...are you two together?"

Longshot shot her a confused look and Smellerbee raised a hidden brow.

"Together?"

The nurse giggled like a little girl.

"Are you together...like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Smellerbee dropped her jaw. Longshot lowered his paddy hat.

"Whaaaaat? Of course not! Longshot and I are like brother and sister! That's like..." Smellerbee was going to kick her, but Longshot held her back from her usual rampage of violence.

_Don't. We still need to see him, _Longshot told her through his facial expression.

She huffed.

"Fine. Can you just take us there?" she asked impatiently.

The nurse nodded.

"Sorry...but you two seem so adorable together...oh! Here we are. Room 217," she opened the door slowly, as a small room came into view.

Longshot and Smellerbee walked in and saw him on a small feather bed, bandages covering him from head to toe.

"Shhh...he may still be asleep. Just ring the bell if you two need me, heehee," she tee-heed her way out of the room. Smellerbee exhaled in relief. That nurse was getting on her nerves.

Longshot pulled up a small wooden stool and sat down near the resting teenager.

"Jet? Jet, it's us. Longshot and me," she gingerly shook him.

Jet squirmed and breathed heavily and weakly opened his eyes. He smiled meekly.

"Hey, you two...have you seen Katara?"

Smellerbee shook her head in disbelief. Longshot chortled lightly. Jet was much better.

"You idiot! You've been in the hospital for two weeks, and all you ask is where Katara is? Longshot and I-,"

Longshot stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, motioning her to stop ranting.

Jet turned away and said,

"When will I get out of this place? I hate eating mushy soup and orange juice three times a day. I can't even go to the bathroom by myself. I can get up all on my own," he started to move but it pained him.

Longshot shook his head and lightly pushed him back down on his bed.

"You were hurt badly. You won't be out for a while," Smellerbee explained.

Jet shrugged.

"Look at us. We were Freedom Fighters and look at us. I'm in a hospital and you two...you two are by yourselves. I should have never broke up the Freedom Fighters..." he regretted morosely.

Smellerbee stopped him.

"No, no, no Jet. We're fine. It's you we're worried about. First it was that Li guy and now this...this is a bad situation," she realized.

Longshot nodded in agreement.

Jet grinned and thought of a devious plan.

"Hey...Smellerbee?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I just saw a guy call you a young man!" Jet was back to his mischeivious ways. Longshot looked at him, wondering what Jet was doing.

"What?" That set her off as she ran out the room and left the two young men by themselves.

Longshot shook his head. When Smellerbee found out Jet had tricked her, Jet'll be a pile of mush.

Little did Longshot know Jet was thinking of a rather devious plan and smirked to himself.

"Spit it out," he commanded.

Longshot looked at him.

_What?_

Jet ignored Longshot's expression and continued on.

"There's something going on between you and Smellerbee."

Longshot lowered his paddy hat in exasperation.

Jet spoke more.

"You mean to tell me that these past two weeks, you and her have done nothing? At all?"

_Get your mind out of the gutter. I like Smellerbee as a friend._

Jet knew what he was thinking and said,

"Awww...don't make me have to spell it out for you, 'cause I can't spell. Admit it, you like her more than just a 'comrade' " Jet raised a conniving brow.

Longshot rubbed his temples.

"Longshot, stop being in denial. You like her." Now Jet was serious, his eyes boring down on Longshot.

_The nurse must've given you too much medicine._

A slight blush came across the stoic young man but shook it away. Unfortunately, Jet saw a glimpse of it.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jet jerked out of his bed, but groaned in pain. Longshot slightly grinned and thought,

_Thank you karma._

But Longshot, hiding his head away from Jet, slightly blushed again.

"JEEEEEEET?" roared a female's voice.

Jet gulped. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. He could speak from experience.

Longshot exhaled a sign of relief. Smellerbee was here. He just wanted to leave.

Smellerbee gritted her teeth and started to pounce on Jet like he was prey but Longshot interfered and tugged her on her sleeve.

"Huh?...Oh fine. Jet...next time you trick me like that, you'll be in the hospital for a year!" She spat out.

Jet shrugged.

"I thought I did see someone. Oh well, thanks for seeing me," Jet acted innocently and harshly looked at Longshot to get his attention.

_Yeah?_

Jet had a smug look on his face as his eyes pointed to him, then to Smellerbee, who was exiting the room.

Longshot rolled his eyes and waved bye to Jet as the two left the room.

--

"Hey Longshot?" Smellerbee asked.

He gave her his attention.

"What did you and Jet talk about while I was...gone...?" she asked, curiously, hinting a tone of anger of being tricked by Jet.

Longshot froze for a second, trying to think of a little white lie.

He shrugged, which meant 'Nothing'.

Smellerbee didn't ask him anymore questions as the two walked out of the corridor.

Longshoot couldn't get Jet's words out of his mind as he walked with Smellerbee.

_Admit it, you like her more than just a comrade._

_I don't. Even if I did, Smellerbee wouldn't like me back that way._

Smellerbee stopped walking when she noticed Longshot was still standing by himself.

"Het, Longshot? Are you coming or not?"

He woke up from his thoughts and nodded as he caught up to her, putting away Jet's words in the back of his mind. Longshot would think about it another time.


End file.
